The present invention relates to a weapon and ammunition carrier for a gun. More particularly, the invention relates to a weapon and ammunition carrier of the type that includes a housing which is pivotal about an elevation axis to elevate the gun and which has an ammunition magazine, with a loading tray being positioned between the magazine and the gun.
Such a weapon and ammunition carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,432, in which a magazine for cartridged ammunition is disposed on each side of the gun. A loading tray is provided for each magazine. The loading trays are pivotal from a transfer position behind the respective magazine to a position aligned with the axis of the gun barrel. However, this device is not suitable for producing a fully automatic loading sequence for ammunition which has separate projectiles and propelling charges.
DE-OS (German published, un-examined application) No. 3,046,642 discloses an arrangement of two magazines in an armored turret positioned behind the gun. The cartridged ammunition is received from the magazines alongside or transversely to the gun barrel axis and is subsequently brought into a position suitable for ramming by means of pivotal loading trays disposed in front of the magazines. A rammer is also disposed between the two magazines. This arrangement is also not suitable for separated ammunition.